The Change
by alexandragurl
Summary: Hermione took a deep breath and blurted,"canyoumakemelookhotsoguyswilllikemepleaseBlaise?" ... "Is it ok if I ask someone to help me? He’s really good with hairstyles." "Ok! Who is it?" "Draco Malfoy."
1. Hermione & Blaise

**The Change**

**Chapter 1**

Blaise stared out of the window. He could see the clock tower from here. It was 7:16 pm, just the right time for Hermione to be down in their common room, reading Hogwarts: a History.

Her daily routine was always like this. When Blaise would come down to join her, at first she'd try to ignore him, but then she'd give up and ask him questions about her divination homework. Their relationship wasn't friendly, but they weren't enemies either. She respected Blaise. His family was neutral and therefore there was always a chance he'd join the order.

So, like every other night, Blaise wearing his emerald silk pyjama bottoms, made his way to the common room. He sat in his black chair and reclined a bit. He stared for a while at the painting of a young, lively red-haired witch. Her piercing green eyes were staring at the portrait of a man with incontrollable raven hair. Under his portrait, engraved in a gold plate, you could clearly read "James Potter. Head Boy of graduating class 1985-1986''

Blaise glanced at Hermione, and was surprised to see that she was staring at him. Of course, she quickly looked away when their eyes met, but Blaise could have sworn that she looked anxious for a second.

After about 25 minutes of complete silence, Hermione got up from her red chair and inched towards the fireplace. She sat on a red and black couch. Blaise grinned inwardly as he went to join her, leaning comfortably on the couch, legs slightly open.

"Hey,'' he said.

"Hey,'' she replied meekly.

"What's up?''

"Nothing.''

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Blaise?'' she asked.

"Yeah?''

" What exactly _do_ you look for in a girlfriend?"

"Well, I…" The boy was surprised by her question. "I look for someone smart, funny, intuitive, and that is very outgoing."

"Uh… ok. Thanks."

Hermione took a deep breath and blurted, "canyoumakemelookhotsoguyswilllikemepleaseBlaise?''

"Whoa! Can you repeat that…slowly?''

"Can you make me look hot so guys will like me please Blaise?'' she almost whispered, her eyes downcast and avoiding his own.

"I… oh.'' He was surprised it wasn't another divination question. Hermione usually wasn't interested in this kind of thing. "I… sure Hermione, sure.''

"Really?'' she asked, peering up at him through her eyelashes, her eyes sparkling with hope.

"Yeah, but is it ok if I ask someone to help me? He's really good with hairstyles.''

"Ok! Who is it?''

"Draco Malfoy.''


	2. Draco Accepts

**Chapter 2**

"Malfoy?'' Hermione squeaked.

"Yeah.'' Blaise leaned back casually keeping one eye on Hermione; he was somewhat enjoying her discomfort.

"He'll never accept. For him, I'm just a stupid Mudblood!''

"Nah My, we'll just tell him the truth.''

"No! I don't want everyone to know!'' Hermione got up and walked a few paces before turning back to Blaise.

"He's my best friend. He won't tell anyone if I ask him not to.''

"Are you sure?'' Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"Yeah, now come on, I don't have all day.''

Blaise made his way to the fireplace and knelt down. His left hand shot out and grabbed a simple green vase. He plunged his right hand in the vase and took a handful of a brown powder. He threw it in the fire, which at once turned green. He stuck his head in and calmly stated in a clear voice ''Slytherin Common Room''. Familiar scents and sights immediately surrounded Blaise and a skinny little black-haired girl bounced up to him.

"Blaise…'' she purred as she leaned towards him to show him some pitiful cleavage. "What can I do for you?''

"Pansy,'' he nodded. "Get me Draco.''

She skipped away and he Blaise could hear her screaming "Oh Drakey-Poo!''

Blaise waited several minutes and heard someone coming down the stairs. Draco made his way through the crowd and crouched down in front of him.

"You Rang?''

"Dude, I know this chick…''

"Specify! You know lots of… chicks,'' Draco said, the last word distastefully.

"This one needs our help to be "hot for the guys",'' he finished in a high-pitched voice trying to imitate a girl.

"Something like we did for that Chang girl?''

"Yep. Right on mate.''

Draco considered for a moment. "I'm in,'' he said with a grin.


	3. The Splazengers

**Chapter 3**

Hermione sat impatiently on the couch. She was twiddling with her thumbs and she swung her legs about with anticipation and nervousness. How would Malfoy react? She had no idea. This was a situation that even her wildest dreams .

She saw Blaise take his head out of the fire. He was covered with soot, but he probably didn't care.

"He's coming.'' Blaise nodded at her.

"Did you tell him?'' she asked anxiously, not quite managing to sound casual.

"You crazy?'' he asked, chuckling. "I couldn't do it because it would be way funnier if you did. I mean, imagine his face.''

At that exact moment, there was a loud bang and Hermione saw someone tumbling out of the fire, which had changed color seconds ago. The man stood up and held his blonde head high as he dusted off his clothes.

"So Blaise, who's the project?''

"Dude, meet Hermione Splazenger.''

"Splazenger? But, that's impossible. Their blood line died out two centuries ago!''

"Not exactly,'' Hermione cut in. She took a deep breath and started explaining. "As I'm sure you know, they were the most powerful Pureblood wizarding family ever known. They knew that in about a century a dark lord would come and take over. They wanted to save themselves, so they cast a charm on their daughter. They sent her to an orphanage and never saw her again. On her 16th birthday, a charm would activate and make her aware through dreams, of her family. The charm enrolled her into Hogwarts when it was cast, so that it was certain that their daughter would not grow up a squib. In her dreams, they asked their daughter only one thing. To continue the family line, have a child. The daughter would cast the same charm and the process would start over again. The charm would tell the daughter to take back her rightful place, once the dark lord had been defeated.''

"Granger?'' Draco asked, bewildered.

"Hey. She's a Splazenger. Talk to her with respect dude. She could kill you by simply clapping her hands. Now, you can't do that, can you Draco?''

"Yes Blaise.'' Draco knelt on one knee and leaned down so that his head touched the floor. He would do anything for the member of the only wizarding family better than his. "Milady, anything you say is my command.''

Hermione wasn't surprised by his answer. She knew her family was better than Dracos'; the dreams had told her everything. They included things that were important like what kind of wizard to marry and how to act like a true Splazenger.

"Well, how about a makeover?''

A-N: I like my description of the Splazenger family. I find them very, um, imaginative. And I want to make Blaise French, but I'm too lazy to alter this chapter and the 2 before. Is it worth it? Don't forget to review, because the more reviews I'll have, the faster I'll update!


	4. Trying to find clothes

**Disclaimer: **As wonderful as it could be, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am simply a girl who loves to write and read fanfiction. All of the characters, places, costumes, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot!

**A-N:** Um…. Here it is, I guess. Don't forget to rate and review!

**Recap: **

Draco put a knee on the floor and leaned down so that his head touched the floor. He would do anything for the member of the only wizarding family better than his. ''Milady, anything you say is my command.''

**H**ermione wasn't surprised by his answer. She knew her family was better than Dracos', the dreams had told her everything. They included things that were important like what kind of wizard to marry and how to act like a true Splazenger.

''**W**ell, how about a makeover?''

**Chapter 4**

**H**ermione sighed and looked at her watch for what seemed like the thousandth time. Four and a half hours had gone by since Malfoy had bowed down to her. It seemed so much more.

"**H**ermione?" She heard Blaise ask.

"**Y**es?" She responded, not really paying attention.

"**L**ook." Draco said, turning her chair to face the mirror.

"**I**… I'm beautiful." Hermione was astounded to see the young woman in front of her. She had long, straight hair that reached her butt. Her perfect brown hair was had streaks of auburn and golden blonde. Her hazelnut eyes we splendid, they were the most noticeable feature in her face. A bit of mascara was visible and a light black line underneath them made her eyes seem filled with life. Her hair was now cut in a degraded fashion, each layer carefully placed on her back. Everything seemed too good to be true. Except that, she had no clothes to wear.

"**N**ow Hermione, lets go check out your wardrobe." Drco asked, smirking.

"**W**hat? But… its… personal!" Hermione screamed as Draco and Blaise made their way to the majestic lion that adorned her door.

"**P**assword?" He roared.

"**K**nots and buttons." Hermione sighed as she entered her room.

**B**laise immediately made his way to her closet. He rummaged through the racks and found a short clean denim skirt packed at the pack. "Perfect!" Blaise exclaimed. He handed it to Hermione who wasn't looking that apprehensive. Meanwhile, Draco was taking every single one of Hermione's white cotton knickers and throwing them over his shoulder. He kept on shaking his head. Blaise looked for a perfect shirt. After 4 –shirts, 3 turtlenecks and a polo shirt he finally came upon the perfect thing: a pink tank top with lace at the bottom and on both sides of the spaghetti straps. Draco turned around and looked at Hermione, frowning.

"**D**on't you have anything that's _matching_ and that looks a bit _decent_? Like something with _frills_!" He scowled as he finished his sentence.

"**U**m… no" Hermione responded cheekily as she bent down to pick up another pair of her underwear.

"**O**h well then, I'll guess you'll just have to use this for now." Blaise said. "_Accio Lingerie!"_

"**A**nd who's might that be?" Hermione inquired as she inspected the black push-up bra and the see-through thong.

"**O**h just Lavenders'." Blaise muttered unconsciously as he performed a cleaning spell.

"**L**avenders'!" Hermione shrieked. "How the hell did you get lavender's lingerie?"

"**I** always keep my conquest's personal clothes."

"**P**erfect, now just put these on and show us the magic." Draco cut in, he was getting impatient.

**H**ermione didn't budge.

"**D**id you fucking hear me?" Draco screamed in fury. Then he quickly regained himself. "I'm sorry milady."

"**T**hat's quite alright Malfoy. And I _was_ waiting for both of you to leave so I could change."

"**W**ho said anything about leaving?" asked Blaise, chuckling.

**H**ermione tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for them to move. After 3 minutes, she gave up. She pulled her oversized t-shirt over her head and threw it into her laundry basket.

**A-N: **I like. Not bad at all. I made it a bit longer, I hope everyone likes that. Next chapter is coming up really soon! _Oh and, here's a clue: There will be a lot of shopping._


	5. The new wardrobe

**Disclaimer: **As wonderful as it could be, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I am simply a girl who loves to write and read fanfiction. All of the characters, places, costumes, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot!

**A-N:** I like the store Trinity that you shall gat to know, I made it up as I went along.

**Recap: **

"**T**hat's quite alright Malfoy. And I _was_ waiting for both of you to leave so I could change."

"**W**ho said anything about leaving?" asked Blaise, chuckling.

**H**ermione tapped her foot on the ground as she waited for them to move. After 3 minutes, she gave up. She pulled her oversized t-shirt over her head and threw it into her laundry basket.

**Chapter 5**

**"N**o way! I am sooooo not entering that store!" Hermione practically screamed as Draco pointed Trinity's store out.

**"Y**es you are, live with." Blaise replied, smirking.

**"I**t's the most expensive out of all Hogesmeade!"

**"A**nd that's exactly why we're going there." Draco butted in.

**"N**ow come on!" Draco and Blaise grabbed her hand and dragged her into the store. She was pushing and complaining, but nothing she said could change their mind.

**"W**ow…" Hermione whispered as she stepped into the Trinity for the first time. She had heard of their methods before, but had never witnessed the before. She was in a black room, and in front of her were 5 white doors. A lady clad in a proper white skirt and a simple, clean blazer came up to greet them.

**"G**ood afternoon to you. Will you be needing three rooms?"

**"N**o thank you Candy, we're just outfitting this young lady today. I'll be coming back in a day or two to get my new outfit of robes. Just please don't ruin them, you know I hate having wrinkled new clothes." Draco replied with a miraculously soft tone.

**"O**k well I'll let you be off then Master Draco. Please call me when you're done. I trust you remember the procedures, right? Oh and, for the robes, they shall be perfect."

**H**ermione, Draco and Blaise made their way to the center door. When Draco opened it, Hermione could not help let out a small gasp. The walls were a rainbow array of turquoise, magenta and lemon yellow all mixed together. In the center of the room was a small circular stand about a fete and a half wide. The room itself was circular, and had two simple white chairs at the far end. Draco and Blaise made their way to the chairs as the pushed Hermione towards the stool.

**"C**amera, lights, action!" Blaise called out in a fake cocky voice. The room suddenly went pitch black, a single hot pink ray of light shone on Hermione.

**"W**ell, let's start with the… lingerie." Draco smirked as the room automatically stripped her down to her cotton knickers and bra. "Blaise, how about we start with your fantasy?"

**"W**ell, I've always dreamed of a girl stripping for me in this outfit." Blaise grinned as Hermione was all of a sudden scantily dressed. She wore a lilac strapless push-up with pink lace around the edges. The bra did not cover her breasts, and her nipples hardened at the touch of cold air. As Blaise shifted his eyes down to her lower regions, his smile widened as he notice the see-through thong molded tightly to her front, with the same purplish color and pinkish lace. A big pink, schoolgirl bow adorned her hair that had been magically braided. A smaller size of the same bow lay simply on her left ankle, adding a touch of balance.

**"S**hit" Blaise heard Draco whisper as he gazed silently at Hermione's body. He glanced for a second in between his legs, and realized that his schoolmate was as turned on as he was, and that he was poorly trying to hide it with a hand.

**"I**… um, can we please change now?" Hermione asked as the Slytherins ogled her.

**A**fter a tiring hour and a half of picking exquisite clothes for Hermione, the trio finally got out of the store, after Draco had paid his 452 galleons. Their clothes were to be delivered directly into the Head's Dorm rooms.

**"I** have to be off…" Draco said curtly as he stepped swiftly away from the group and made his way to the nearest bathroom. Standing in an empty stall, his right hand made swift motion across his hard cock. His other hand came to fondle his balls as he felt jolts of pleasure run across his body. A sigh escaped his mouth as his cum emptied out into his damp hand and content filled his body once more.

**A-N: **Well, I like it… :D I've had this saved in my comp for ages, just too lazy to post it.


	6. First Reactions

The Change

The Change

**A****/N:** back and more ready than ever!! I realised that I should really review this, make it a kazilliion times longer and fix all the weird/young/kiddish parts about it! I think you're all going to like this a lot more! ;)

Chapter 6:

Hermione sighed as she slowly put on her brand new denim mini and a simple dark green emerald polo. She hastily grabbed her robes and draped them over her shoulders, tightly tying them so that nobody would notice the revealing clothes. She took one last glance in the mirror, sighed again, and walked out into the common room, clutching her robe tightly. She saw Blaise sitting lazily on the couch, his legs draped over the side; he was reading some sort of magazine. Hermione tried to avoid looking at the cover, because she had a feeling she'd feel a little queasy after if she did look.

"Hey" He said as he saw her,

"Hey" she answered back, fidgeting on her feet, playing with the sides of her robe and making herself quickly go towards the portrait so that she didn't have to face him.

"So, what's up…wait! Where are you going?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, his eyes swiftly running over her attire, clucking a bit.

"Er… you know, just…going to see the gang."

"Gang?"

"Er…yeah… you know… Ginny… Ron…and… Harry!" it was obvious to Blaise that she really hadn't being going anywhere in particular, and he shook his head disapprovingly.

"Not like that you aren't" He got up and she back away a bit, pulling her robe apart. He fixed it up, and then took out his wand. "Evanesco" and her buttons disappeared. Hermione let out a frustrated sigh, she wouldn't be able to tie her robe anymore. Blaise, on the other hand, just grinned. "There! Now you're sexy. Go ahead, have fun with the gang." Sarcasm dripped in his voice.

"Stupid boy" she muttered as she walked away. "Fixato" and he buttons were fixed, she simply tied them up again.

"Evanesco" and there was no robe whatsoever. Hermione let out a squeak of protest and turned around, an angry blush appearing on her cheeks.

"How dare you?" her teeth were gritted, and her eyebrows were fixed into a tight frown.

"Now you're not only sexy, _you're damn hot"_ she humphed and stomped her feet undignifyingly, walking away and shutting the common room door behind her.

A very red and ashamed Hermione snuck up to the library, and after a very disapproving look from Madam Pince, she grabbed a light reading book and hid out in a corner.

She had dozed off, and she woke up to something tickling her ear.

"Wake up Granger…!" the voice was clear and distinct, and she recognized it as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Hermione sat straight back up, waked the feather away from her ear, and stared, mouth agape into Draco's clear blue eyes. "Good morning. Or should I say good afternoon? You were sleeping quite heavily there."

"Uh.. yeah. Sorry." She mumbled.

"By the way…" His eyes lowered to her attire. "Nice shirt" he winked, she blushed.

"Blame Blaise."

"No, I'm sure you mean _thank Blaise_." She blushed again, even more profoundly.

"Well.. uh… I gotta go now." She stood up hurriedly and ran out of the library. She decided to find Ron and Harry, so she headed towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Hey guys" she found Harry and Ron deeply immersed into a chess game.

Their eyes didn't leave the bored as they replied with a quick "hey". So Hermione slumped down on the couch next to them, and casually spent the next ten minutes looking at their extremely uninteresting game.

"Hey Hermione, I've got this transfiguration homework…" after the game, Ron turned around to look at Hermione. "…WOAH" his eyes went wide as he realised what she was wearing, and he had to put a hand down onto the table to steady himself.

"No, Ron. For the last time, I will not help you with your homework. We are seniors now, you need to study by yourself." She was flustered, and ignore his surprised comment. Maybe this was a bad idea after all.

"Hey Hermione, you look really great." Harry sent her a reassuring smile, and she saw he understood her. She smiled back, happy.

"Er.." Harry gave Ron a very visible nudge. "You look great Hermione. Really really great." Ron's voice was rough and ragged, as he shifted from side to side. Hermione tried to ignore the visible tightening in his pants.


	7. Awkward moment

The Change

The Change

**A****/N:** Heya guys!! I've been receiving quite a lot of reviews and story alerts for this, so I thought I'd keep it going )

Recap:

"Er.." Harry gave Ron a very visible nudge. "You look great Hermione. Really really great." Ron's voice was rough and ragged, as he shifted from side to side. Hermione tried to ignore the visible tightening in his pants.

Chapter 6:

"So, how did your little get-together with _the gang_ go?" Blaise was, once again, lazily stretched out over his couch as he watched her enter the common room. The portrait closed behind her, and Hermione blushed slightly. "I gather it went well then?" she nodded, silent. "Tell me, _Hermione_-"

"Eep!" his use of her first name caught her off guard, and she jumped a bit, nervous.

"- you're not doing this to only be _hot for the guys_, right?" he raised an eyebrow, and smirked when he noticed her increase tint of pink.

"Wh…wah… what do you mean?" she stuttered, and backed up as he stood up from his couch and made his way towards her.

"What I meant to say, was that I've found out your deepest, darkest secret." He paused for a second, his head slightly tilted to one side. "Actually, I take that back. Everybody knows your secret, except for him."

"What?" Hermione was definitely intimidated, and she was slowly getting backed up into a corner.

"You're not doing this to be hot for the guys… you're doing this to be hot _a guy_." she squealed.

"And… what makes you think that?" she tried to hide her obvious discomfort.

"We all see the way you look at him… the way you smile when he talks…" Blaise's slight frown went unnoticed by Hermione, who's eyes were avoiding his. "… the way you stare when you think nobody's looking, _the way you rub your legs together when he…_"

"Now, Blaise Zabini!" Hermione backed out of her reverie and pushed him away. "You are going to far! You have no idea of the relationship between me and Ron!"

"You and Ron, huh?" he raised an eyebrow, triumphant. "Thanks, _Hermione_."

"Oh, shit." He laughed.

"Aw, come on… it's not that bad. Your Gryffindor self doesn't need to start swearing simply because I found out about your itsy bitsy crush.

"You'll keep this quite, won't you?" she whispered, looking down, ashamed.

"Yes." His voice was sincere, and he slowly stepped forward, and lifted her chin up so that their eyes met. She smiled softly.

They stood still like that for a couple minutes, simply staring into each other's eyes. The relation was almost affectionate, his fingers were soft and reassuring under her chin, and she willingly let herself rest onto them. In his eyes was a look she had never seen before, one almost compassionate. She felt safe.

But Blaise soon realised his small mistake, and his arrogant personality took over once again.

"But remember _Hermione_.." he inched towards her, his eyes locked onto hers. This time a fire had been lit into his, and he held a triumphant smile. "…nobody can make you feel as I could…" he pressed himself just enough against her, and she inhaled sharply. She felt his fit muscles on her chest, his legs barely touching hers. It was quite an innocent act, but it was enough to make her pant deeply, and leave her confused. "You know Ron could never make you feel this." And Blaise bent down to slowly lay on feather-soft kiss on her exposed neck.

He then got up and left her there, eyes glazed over, barely registering what had happened.


	8. Friendly interactions

The Change

The Change

**A****/N:** Heya guys!! Ok, the plot bunnies have been found XD Also, if I make a spelling mistake- big deal.! I'm 16, and I don't have a beta. Ok? So if you want to review, review with something nice. Please! Gosh.

Recap:

"But remember _Hermione_.." he inched towards her, his eyes locked onto hers. This time a fire had been lit into his, and he held a triumphant smile. "…nobody can make you feel as I could…" he pressed himself just enough against her, and she inhaled sharply. She felt his fit muscles on her chest, his legs barely touching hers. It was quite an innocent act, but it was enough to make her pant deeply, and leave her confused. "You know Ron could never make you feel this." And Blaise bent down to slowly lay on feather-soft kiss on her exposed neck.

He then got up and left her there, eyes glazed over, barely registering what had happened.

Chapter 6:

"Wake up sexy" Hermione groaned, ignoring her annoying conscience. "Wake up sexy" No… no… she didn't want to wake up. Wait a second, since when did her conscience start calling her sexy?

"WHAT?" Her eyes bolted open, and she immediately saw a smirking Draco Malfoy, leaning against the post of her bed.

"Good morning to you too, Granger." He laughed a bit, and that caught Hermione by surprise. Since when did Draco Malfoy laugh? "You know, I really do like my choice of nightwear." He grinned

"What?" Hermione was puzzled. "You like your pj's?"

"Errr… no." he looked at her, trying not to laugh. "I like _your pj's_. You know, the ones that I chose."

"oh…" Hermione blushed deeply, looking away.

"I mean, seriously. I have really great taste! Look at how those legs look more tanned with that burgundy color on you, and how your boobs-"

"Draco Malfoy!" she shrieked, appalled. Was he just about to say what she thought he was going to say?

"What?" he smirked. "I'm not lying. Your boobs do-"

"Malfoy!" she shook, her cheeks deep red.

"As I was saying before I got rudely interrupted," his smirk was just getting wider and wider. "Your_ boobs_ do look absolutely delicious under that black lace, if I do say so myself." He whistled. "Man, do I have great taste!"

"I think you already said that Malfoy." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to make sure you heard me."

"Well, I did, ok? Now please, I want to get dressed."

"Sure." But instead of leaving the room like Hermione had expected, he just came closer to her scantily clad body.

"Wh.. What are you doing?" She asked, anxious.

"I'm getting your clothes." He replied nonchalantly. Then he paused for a second, turned around, raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What did you think I was doing?"

"N… Nothing." She replied, blushing.

"Right." He turned back around, and went to her closet.

Hermione sighed deeply, and closed her eyes for a second. Maybe she could catch another three seconds of sleep. Oh, yeah, this was so comfy. She momentarily forgot Malfoy's presence, but then she heard a bit of grumbling.

"Granger! Where did you put all those clothes I bought for you?" he humfphed. "And seriously, why do you keep all of this old junk?" he asked, pointing to her old clothes.

"Well Malfoy, it just so happens that those horrible clothes you bought me are in my other drawer." He looked dumbstruck. "Yes, Malfoy. The drawer under the one you're currently looking in."

"Thanks Granger." She stifled a laugh. "I knew that." He muttered under his breath. But Hermione heard him, and she couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

"Nice one Malfoy." She commented, giggling.

"Evanesco." Her giggling was stopped short.

"What did you just do?!" she shrieked

"Well, I discarded the clothing you didn't need." He looked completely serious. "Why?"

"You didn't…" she whispered, abash

"Now that, Granger, is what you get for making fun of me." she glared, but didn't complain again. "Aha! Perfect!" Draco exclaimed, while he was moving her clothes form one drawer to another, he had found the day's perfect clothes. He held up a long black loose tank top with a large spotted black and white bow at the front. He tossed that plus a pair of white leggings in her direction. Hermione sighed. He then rummaged through the drawer again, and after a couple seconds, he tossed her a black bra with black lace in the shape of hearts, and matching underwear.

"Malfoy? These panties are black… you want me to wear white leggings with this?

"Oh, right." He grinned cheekily. "I think this looks just fine-"

"Malfoy…" she menaced.

"Fine." And he transfigured them to white.

She put the clothes on, and after a couple minutes of a slightly awkward silence, she looked up at him curiously. "So… why exactly did you come wake me up this morning?"

"We're going on a date!" he exclaimed, a huge grin on his face.

"A… date?" she squeaked.

"Well, yes. Of course. I mean, you can't very well act like you normally do around guys, now can't you?" she looked confused. "I'm going to teach you, Hermione, how to be a girl."

She stifled a laugh…


	9. Uhoh

They marched through the corridors and down the hallways all through Hogwarts until they finally reached the main entrance. The whole time, Hermione held a permanent scowl on her face, and Draco simply grinned and pranced around her like a mad man. Every few minutes, he would lean over her and fix her clothes; claiming her tank top wasn't showing enough cleavage and fixing the straps, or saying her but didn't look big enough and tightening her tank again. Every time he came to fix her appearance, his body was steer towards her ever-so slightly, and Hermione would inhale softly. When his soft fingers gently felt the skin on her shoulders, it seemed that time passed a bit more slowly, and Hermione waited for what seemed an eternity as Draco took his time.

Once at the main entrance, Hermione spotted Blaise, and she let out a very happy sigh. She ran towards him, getting away from Draco as fast as she could. Draco caught up, nodded to Blaise, and left.

"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, slightly annoyed at the fact that he hadn't said bye.

"Draco had some things to do: I knew what he wanted to teach you, so I'm taking the reigns for today's lesson." Hermione nooded.

Once out of the castle, Blaise smile ad stretched himself in the sun. Slowly, but surely, he made his way closer to Hermione. After a couple seconds, he grabbed a hold of her hand softly, and held it in his.

"Eek!" Hermione squealed and jumped away, tearing her hand away from Blaise's.

"What do you think you were doing?" she asked, her face bright red with anger.

"Well, I was about to show you how to hold a guy's hand. Because you've obviously never done so before." He laughed, but there was a slight anxiousness in his eyes. "Actually, you've obviously never done anything before." He grinned, but frowned after a second. "We'll have to fix that. Because being a total virgin is definitely not on the _hot for the guys_ list."

Hermione simply went even redder and avoided him even more, separating herself greatly from him. She didn't reply to his "rude" comments on her virginal status.

"Come on, let's sit here." He pointed out to a close, secluded patch of grass. She nodded slightly, and sat down. He sat down beside her, very closely beside her. "You know, I still have to teach you how to hold a guy's hand.." he said, smiling slightly.

"Fine!" she replied, frustrated. She grabbed his hand roughly, and glared at him, holding it tightly.

"Aha! I knew you couldn't hold a hand right!" he grinned widely.

"What? There's nothing to learn about holding hands: you just hold it." She sighed, slightly angry.

"No, not at all… it's quite an art, actually." He smiled. "See how tightly you're holding it? That's not comfortable." She loosened immediately, a bit ashamed." You'res is covering mine right now… that's bad. That means you're the one in power, and frankly, I don't like it. I mean, no guy wants his girl to be the balls in the relationship." His hand left hers for a second, but then it softly covered it again, his fingers laced into hers. "If our fingers intertwine, it means we're serious about our relationship." Hermione giggled nervously. "So, don't do that until the guy has told you he loved you. If you do it before, your relationship is certain to go downhill. No guy wants his relationship to be on a serious note too fast." Hermione nodded, biting her lip as she took in the information. She liked this session, it was like any other theory class. She simply had to learn the lesson. Too bad there weren't any books on this. His fingers unlaced themselves and he cupped her hand gently. His thumb softly brushed her palm. "If I do this, it means that I want to have sex with you." He said this with a grin, he pressed himself so they were sitting tightly together, and he held her hand stroking it. "That's very good. I suggest to do it at any time of the relationship, anywhere…" he grinned, and she playfully slapped him on the arm.

"Like this?" she asked, a little daring, as she grabbed his hand in hers and let her thumb softly stroke him palm.

"Why, Hermione!" he grinned mischievously, rubbing his thumb against hers. "If that's what you wanted, you should of asked earlier!" He pounced on her, laying her on her back and holding both of her hands over her shoulders. He settled himself, intertwined his legs in hers, and grinned. She was laughing, and playing along with his joke, but suddenly, he stopped smiling, and there was a scary silence that settled in. He looked down at her eyes, her lips, her neck. His breathing was heavy. Hermione could feel the start of a bulge in his pants, and he pressed himself down every-so slightly onto her. She gasped and instinctively pressed herself back. He groaned, and leaned down slowly. His eyes were fixed onto her pulpous cherry lips. He let go of her hands, steadied himself with one of his, and with the other he touched her lips gently. He placed his hand on her hip. Hermione had stopped breathing, she was looking straight into his eyes. She didn't know if this feeling she had at the pit of her stomach was fright, or if it was something different. Something she had never experienced before. Blaise leaned down slowly and, after a moment's hesitation, pressed his lips against hers. She didn't respond at first, but the kiss was so serene that at some point she added a little pressure. He sighed against her lips and he started kissing his way to the crook of her neck. She groaned, rubbing herself on him and grabbed his neck and held his back. His movements got more frantic, his kisses were harsher on her soft skin and his hand had sneaked under her tank and was stroking the skin under he breasts as he went from neck to lips to collarbone and he bit a bit there and then licked it better. He kissed her mouth soundly, his tongue entering the soft opening until suddenly he stopped.

He got up suddenly and shook his head. His lips were as swollen as hers, his hair dishevelled. He looked at the panting girl on the ground, and sighed. "Listen… I can't.. Ron-" he turned around starting making his way to the castle. Halfway there, he turned around and stopped, looking back at the confused girl sitting in the grass. "Eh, shit." And he left.


End file.
